classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:Templates/World of Warcraft templates
Abilities (spells) To display an ability with that has a page with a proper ... : Usage: Displays: Battle pet abilities New with Mists of Pandaria, battle pet abilities are specific to the turn-based Pet Battle System. To display a battle pet ability with that has a page with a proper ... : Usage: Displays: Follower abilities and traits New with Warlords of Draenor, follower abilities and traits are specific to the garrison. Powers A power is just any kind of ability or spell used by an minion, mob, NPC, or Hunter pet. Otherwise it functions just like and requires the linked page to have used correctly on it. : Usage: Displays: Money Multiple ways to do money exist, but only a few are practical, and here they are: * * * * * The template also supports many, many other non-money, non-coin currencies. See the template documentation for details. Battle pet family Display the battle pet family name link and optionally an icon (or only the icon). : Examples: : → : → : → : → : → : → ;Old : :Usage: :: :: :Displays: :: :: Class For showing the fancy class crest. Used mostly for class specific quest rewards or the like. * For offical Battle.net class links. * ;Armor types navigation * Currency Similar to money, there are now many other types of currencies in WoW, where you exchange items as a currency for another item. For example: * : * : * : Events Some databases use a shared id for recurring in-game events like Hallow's End. For offical Battle.net in-game event links. * Factions Some databases use a shared id for reputation factions. Battle.net faction external links ;Factions : :Example: :Output: Garrisons * ** → ** → ** → ** Old *** Old → * ** → * (" (follower)" is added to name in link unless npc= specified) ** → ** → * ** → ** → ** → ** → ** → ** → ** → ** Old *** Old → *** Old → *** Old → Items To create an item link within an article, use the template, passing it the name of the item's page on WoWWiki. If desired, you can also ask to add the item's icon to its output by adding |icon= to the tooltip code. Loot A bit more complicated to use (you have to supply the quality), the doesn't work the wiki engine as hard, still supplies tooltips, and works better for items without pages yet ( pulls quality info from the on the page). Glyph The template is a derivative of that checks for "glyph of" and doesn't require a quality. GM item * displays a banner noting this item is most likely for GMs only. Guilds These template can both link to the Battle.net guild page at the official site. ;Internal links : Usage: : : : Displays: : : : ;External links : Usage: : : : Displays: : : : Mobs and NPCs If you just want to link to a mob or NPC with a link that will show a tooltip on mouseover you can use one of two templates. * - does not require a faction as a parameter, but |boss= (no value needed) will show the boss skull ( ) before the mob link and |level= (no value needed) can be used to show the mob level (add a "+" after the level number to indicate Elite). :Example: :Output: * - requires faction as the first parameter. Also uses |level= (no value needed) can be used to show the mob level (add a "+" after the level number to indicate Elite). :Example: :Output: Battle.net boss external links ;Instance bosses : :Example: :Output: Objects The tooltip only works for this type of link, if the object page has a template used on it like a regular item. An |id= should be added for objects that have no corresponding page, but links should have the |id= removed when the page exists. Player characters This template will link to the Battle.net character page at the official site. ;External links : Usage: : : : : : Displays: : : : : : Quests There are two ways to link to quest articles. There is the normal way, because sometimes you just need to mention the quest, which makes use of the template , that automatically drops the "Quest:" from the name (used for cleaner code): : as opposed to Holy Bologna: What the Light Won't Tell You The second way is more detailed, and is usually used in bulleted lists. : Usage: Displays: Quest change If you see a small part of a quest article, a section of a quest article, or a small part or section of an article involved with a quest that you want to mark as significantly changed you can use the following templates (inline and section). Displays: Displays: Footers These templates take one parameter "class" which should be replaced by the class name; "Mage", "Warrior" etc. This is used to create links back to class-specific pages. * Instances and zones External links to Battle.net ;Instances * :Example: :Output: ;Zones Battle.net doesn't have pages for zones in the regular Game Guide, so these links will just search battle.net for the zone name. * :Example: :Output: However, if you specify the expansion for Mists of Pandaria zones, the link will point to the zone specific page. :Example: :Output: Instance mode identifiers * → * → * → * → * → * → * → Realms and servers ;Internal links * :Example: :: :: :Output: :: :: Specializations * *: → Simple specialization link templates: Talents NOTE: The notion of talent trees was replaced by specializations in Cataclysm. * *: → WoW icons * is a shortcut for the playable classes in the form of: ** → ** → ** → ** → ** → ** → * for faction icons (PNG). ** -- / / ** -- / / ** -- / / ** -- / / ** -- / / ** -- / / * is a shortcut for the professions in the form of: ** → ** → ** → ** → ** → ** → * is a shortcut for the ten playable races in the form of . * for all gender/race icons (both in large and small sizes: ). ;Simple faction icon templates * Alliance icons: ** or deprecated -- or ** -- * Horde icons: ** or deprecated or -- or ** -- ** Deprecated -- / * Neutral icons: ** or deprecated -- or ** -- * Other icons: ** or deprecated -- or ** or deprecated -- or * Blizzard: ** ** -- / / ;Garrison * for garrison building icons. ** Alchemy Lab: → *:Old *:* Alchemy Lab: → * for mission counter icons. ** Danger Zones: → * for all garrison ship type icons. ** Destroyer: → ** Alliance Destroyer: → ** Horde Destroyer: → *:Old *:* Destroyer: → *:* Alliance Destroyer: → *:* Horde Destroyer: → Wow Armory icons * can be used to display spec icons * Realm RoundIcon * Item and other icons: ** **: ** up to size=5 **: ** **: Zones To display a subzones navigation box for a zone... : Usage: Displays: NOTE: The template above can be used for subzones by supplying the subzone id as the id, but Wowhead/Thottbot don't really support subzones anymore and WoWDB seems to have some, but reports them as "This zone is not available in game." Predecessor to WoWDB, DB.MMO-Champion.com is obsolete and only supported subzones from Cataclysm and earlier. Subzones Unfortunately most databases have been inconsistent and spotty with their support of subzones by id, but MMO4EVER seems to do a good job up through Cataclysm subzones, but you have to supply the zone id also which is a bit extra work.